Forum:Best...
What do you guys think are the best 4*, 5*, and 6* Hunters, Warriors, and mages; But also, why? Depends on your lineup. Most heroes have some good use although they might not fit well into your current team. There aren't really any total losers, although there are some good reasons to replace one member with another, even in the same class and star level. Since you can't entirely choose your heroes, you have to make some difficult decisions along the way, or wait forever for exactly the heroes you want to show up. Go to the pages for each hero star level, (they're in the menu under "content"), using a browser like firefox that allows you to sort the tables on different columns. You can sort them, see who has the most hp, atk, def, crit, etc. For each class, the one with the highest whatever is different. And if you want something that covers all categories, then you're looking at someone else entirely. Special attacks matter a great deal also and you can read about them here on the various card pages. Also, you want to spread your heroes across classes, for the evolving mats if nothing else. You can also spread them across stars for a while which helps on mats. Generally, you'll want two tanks, probably warr, but Mogh Grut also makes a plausible tank. And you'll probably want three mage/hunter in your back line, (or maybe a lower star stunner temporarily). If you have at least one hunter, you can move the hunter forward to the third front line spot when you borrow a mage. And people tend to like hunters because they survive aoe attacks a bit better than most mages but mages are the ones with aoe attacks. For Hero's Gate and some dungeons, you probably also want at least one stunner, but they don't have to be in your team all the time. After that, it's a question of how you want to build your team. Folks seem to like having at least one or two aoe heroes, although they tend to be weaker against single enemies. Teams with all single targeting heroes seem to take out the enemy's front line faster, but die quicker to things like xmas angel. Personally, I suspect that the strategy is going to turn out to be one of fashion with a lot of roshambo sorts of stuff. Ie, angel beats most single attacker teams, back row attackers can beat angel, single attacker teams will tend to beat back row attackers, etc. And your team might vary depending on whether you're doing pvp, pve, dungeons, hero's gate, event bosses, etc. It's totally cool to swap in a weaker hero who happens to have an event bonus that day for doing event bosses. Teamnoir (talk) 18:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I agree this is very vague as to what is considered the "best" heroes of each tier. For example are we talking about AOE heroes such as Christmas Angel? or heroes who can deal out Single Burst damage and completely destroy 1 enemy like Hasgroth? Are you trying to do more damage with tanks? or are you trying to stun opponents and render them worthless for a single turn? pvp, pve and all these things are included. But all these things aside here's my personal opinion on what i feel are great heroes of each tier. 4★ Heroes : Bloodhoof, Igmut, Mortan, Hasgroth, Grendia, Nestor III 5★ Heroes : Allon, Christmas Angel, Master Wu, Koris, Merila, Maximus, Marlina, Pravil, Tarxus, Vera, Vrezh MrHasuu (talk) 03:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC)